marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Credits
Full Credits for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Stan Lee as a Smithsonian Security Guard *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Jenny Agutter as Councilwoman Hawley *Bernard White as Councilman Singh *Alan Dale as as Councilman Rockwell *Chin Han as Councilman Yen *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc *Salvator Xuereb as French Pirate #1 *Brian Duffy as French Pirate #2 *Zack Duhame as Engine Pirate *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Ferdinand Lopez *Christopher George Sarris as Skinny Steve *Aaron Himelstein as Cameron Klein *Allan Chanes as Launch Tech #2 *Gozie Agbo as Dr. Fine *Christopher Markus as SHIELD Interrogator #1 *Stephen McFeely as SHIELD Interrogator #2 *Pat Healy as Scientist #1 *Ed Brubaker as Scientist #2 *D.C. Pierson as Aaron *Danny Pudi as Moore *Bernard Zilinskas as Com Tech #2 *Branka Katic as Renata *Angela Russo-Otstot as Garcia *Jon Sklaroff as Russo *Chad Todhunter as Charlie Weapons Tech *Abigail Marlowe as SHIELD Tech *Jeremy Maxwell as Lead SHIELD Pilot *Emerson Brooks as Senior SHIELD Agent *Evan Parke as SHIELD Agent *Ricardo Chacon as STRIKE SGT. #1 *Griffin M. Allen as STRIKE SGT. #2 *Ann Russo as STRIKE Agent *Joe Rosalina as STRIKE Agent *Michael Debeljak as STRIKE Agent *Eddie J. Fernandez as STRIKE Agent *Jody Hart as 25th Floor STRIKE Agent *Steven Culp as Congressman Wenham *Derek Hughes as Human Resources Executive *Wendy Hoopes as Doctor *Ethan Rains as Lead EMT *Dominic Rains as CIA Instructor *Charles Wittman as Capitol Hill Police *Andy Martinez Jr. as Capitol Hill Police *Michael De Gues as FBI Agent *Terence O'Rourke as FBI Agent *Anne Grimenstein as Committee Member *Dante Rosalina as Little Boy in The Smithsonian *Robert Clotworthy as Fury Car (voice) *June Christopher as SHIELD Computer (voice) *Gary Sinise as Smithsonian Narrator *Ron Underdahl as Riley (uncredited) *Nicolas Bosc as French Pirate (uncredited) *Travis Wong as French Pirate / S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Agent (uncredited) *Charlene May as Hostage (uncredited) *Rylend Grant as Stabbing Vagrant (uncredited) *Joss Whedon as Smithsonian Visitor (uncredited) *Philip Greene as Smithsonian Visitor (uncredited) *Xavier Wolf as Boy in Captain America Suit (uncredited) *Cullum Andrews as Museum Kid (uncredited) *Rachel Camacho as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Mark Falvo as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Debbie Scaletta as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Bryan Geary as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Shawn Gonzalez as Museum Guest (uncredited) *David Gragg as Museum Patron (uncredited) *Dot Gregory as Museum Staff (uncredited) *Christopher Kaczmarek as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Andrew Kiser as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Sharyn Kmieciak as Museum Visitor / Mall Patron (uncredited) *James Lewis as Smithsonian Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Terry McConnaughey as Museum-Employee Supervisor (uncredited) *Britney Meeks as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Gabriella Sagnes as Mall Shopper / Museum Guest (uncredited) *Jostein Sagnes as Kid at the Museum (uncredited) *Brenda Sampson as Museum Patron (uncredited) *Amanda Burry as Museum Patron (uncredited) *Al Sotto as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Joel Thingvall as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Theresa Wylie as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Bryan Pixler as Museum Security Guard (uncredited) *James Howard as Smithsonian Guard (uncredited) *Ken Bray as Smithsonian Guard (uncredited) *George Ludden as Smithsonian Employee (uncredited) *Ben Atkins as Military Veteran (uncredited) *Jordan Greytak as Military Veteran (uncredited) *Earl Rorer as Military Veteran (uncredited) *Dan Anders as D.C. Cop / Driver (uncredited) *Roshawn Franklin as Virtual D.C. Cop (uncredited) *Bill Kennedy as D.C. Cop (uncredited) *Brian R. Moore as D.C. Cop (uncredited) *Domaine Javier as ER Nurse (uncredited) *Diedra Arthur-O'Ree as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Shaira Barton as Tourist (uncredited) *Sharita Bone as Patron (uncredited) *Colin Botts as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Drew Breeden as Armed Guard (uncredited) *Ulysses E. Campbell as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Cullen G. Chambers as Secretary of Defense (uncredited) *Michael V. Chastain as Driver (uncredited) *David Cohen as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Adrian Denzel as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Rick Dremann as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Shannon Edwards as D.C. Commuter (uncredited) *Rod Fielder as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Logan Fry as Guest Services Volunteer (uncredited) *Lauren Gabbard as Washington D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Nate Hatton as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *David Hill as Politician (uncredited) *Jenna Hoskins as D.C. Business Woman (uncredited) *Chris Jameson as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Inder Kumar as Washington D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jennifer Lavi as D.C. Business Woman (uncredited) *Kris Leiter as Precision Driver (uncredited) *Scott Lockhart as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Carlos Lopez Jr. as SWAT Member (uncredited) *Phil Mallon as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Katana Martinez as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Joseph McCaughtry as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Kayla McDonald as Pedestrian / Precision Driver (uncredited) *Johanna McGinley as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Melissa Merry as Waitress (uncredited) *Demetrice Nguyen as Marty (uncredited) *Rasik Ohal as Bodyguard (uncredited) *LaTrallo Presley as D.C. Construction Worker / Pedestrian (uncredited) *Marse Ratliff as Pedestrian / Businessman (uncredited) *Vincent Riviezzo as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Paul David Roberts as Sound Guy (uncredited) *Lynda Santa as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Christina Shaffer as D.C. Driver (uncredited) *Jason Speer as Husband (uncredited) *Patrick Michael Strange as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Kris Chris Henri Harriz as Street Dealer (uncredited) *Nicole Tubbs as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jason L. Wang as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Kevin Slone as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Tony Moore as D.C. Professional (uncredited) *Thomas R. Baker as Soldier (uncredited) *Trent Rowland as 1940's Soldier (uncredited) *Orlando McNary as Colonel (uncredited) *Matthew Skomo as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Davis Aguila as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Dyrell Barnett as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Jeremy Michael Burns as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Jose W. Byers as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Rydell Danzie as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Kevin Kissig as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent / Driver (uncredited) *Brett R. Miller as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Paul J. Porter as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Giles Clarke as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Daniel Clifford as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Johnathon L. Jackson as STRIKE Force Agent (uncredited) *Guy Cusson as Virtual Repelling STRIKE Force Agent (uncredited) *Robert P. Thitoff as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Brian Hartong as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Ray Hodge as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jason Klingensmith as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Andrew Knode as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Dean Barlage as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Travis Allen Bush as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sandhya Chandel as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Layla Cushman as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *JoAnna Leigh Gerondale as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Annette Lawless as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Martin Cremer as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Neal McNeil as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Kristina Randjelovic as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent / Mall Patron (uncredited) *Martin Reese as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Brent Reichert as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jason G. Sarris as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Robert B. Schneider IV as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Michael Simpson Jr. as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Derek Talib as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *J. Blackmore as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Christopher Warner as Baseball Coach (uncredited *Steven Thomas Capp as Baseball Player (uncredited) *Troy Bogdan as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Cristee Brianas as Mall Guest (uncredited) *Brittany Buck as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Alan Davis as National Mall Jogger (uncredited) *John Fecek as Mall Shopper (uncredited) *Carmen Gangale as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Carmen Dee Harris as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Rachel Herrick as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Raiden Integra as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sue Danna Myer as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Paul Nandzik as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Edward Pfeifer as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Danea Rhodes as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jimmel Young as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Tom Shafer as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Melissa Santiago as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Nicholas Gibeault as Apple Store Shopper (uncredited) *Aswan Harris as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security (uncredited) *Jeff Seich as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Guard (uncredited) *Joel Shock as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security (uncredited) *Sage Porter as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech (uncredited) *Tara Kodosky as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent (uncredited) *Joel Cole as S.H.I.E.L.D. Flight Deck Crew (uncredited) *Alvin J. Frazier II as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent (uncredited) *Eric Lee Huffman as Russian Soldier (uncredited) *Andrew Constantini as WW2 Russian Soldier (uncredited) *Damon Driver as Sergeant Michael Duffy (uncredited) *Joe Russo as S.H.I.E.L.D. Doctor (uncredited) *John Brooks Jr. as Quinjet Pilot (uncredited) *Brent McGee as Quinjet Pilot (uncredited) *Les Mahoney as Quinjet Pilot (uncredited) *Nestor Serrano as General Scudder (uncredited) *Lucas Lind as CIA Recruit (uncredited) *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver (uncredited) *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch (uncredited) *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (uncredited) *Henry Goodman as Doctor List (uncredited) *Mitchell Yee as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Anthony Russo :Joe Russo Screenplay by :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Louis D'Esposito :Alan Fine :Victoria Alonso :Michael Grillo :Stan Lee Co-Producer :Nate Moore Director of Photography :Trent Opaloch Production Design by: :Peter Wenham Film Editing by :Jeffrey Ford :Matthew Schmidt Costume Design by: :Judianna Makovsky Visual Effects Supervisor :Dan Deleeuw Visual Effects Producer :Jen Underdahl Music by :Henry Jackman Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Associate Producer :Mitchell Bell :Lars P. Winther Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn Category:Full Credits Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier